


Work From Home (Lazy Weekend)

by runsoftbin



Series: Excerpts: When We're Here [5]
Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, I just want hanbin to be loved, I was there, M/M, Self-Indulgent, happy things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:55:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22548136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runsoftbin/pseuds/runsoftbin
Summary: They promised no work allowed on lazy weekends. But of course that cannot happen sometimes. C'mon, this is real life.
Relationships: Kim Hanbin | B.I/Kim Jiwon | Bobby
Series: Excerpts: When We're Here [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1353796
Comments: 6
Kudos: 65





	Work From Home (Lazy Weekend)

**Author's Note:**

> Read 'I Was There' as the mother fic!

“So that’s the first progress report from my team, and now back to you, Mr. Olson,”

_“_ _Thank you, Kim. Now should we hear the presentation from the APAC team? How is the progress of our project in Japan?_ _”_

Jiwon hit the mute button on his laptop, trying to work on a separate document from what he had been presented to the board. Being the person in charge of an international project is taking more time than he predicted, so he needs to work from home even in Chinese New Year. He had personally requested a two-days leave because Hanbin is also free, in hope that he can spend more time with him—probably go somewhere nice, or just spend lazy days with Soseji without interruption.

But now there he is, sitting on a long couch with a laptop on his lap, and he had woken up so early on Saturday morning for a conference call with the global team, to adjust time with the teams who are in another side of the world. Knowing that this is the first-ever progress report, it could take up to two hours—and good thing that they set up for voice call only, not video call, because Jiwon is looking homeless and he hasn’t showered since yesterday.

The house is quiet because Hanbin and Soseji are still sleeping in their room on the second floor. Hanbin had arrived home at four in the morning, having assisted a long-ass surgery that he said makes his feet felt numb (Jiwon made a mental note to give him a massage later). Jiwon sometimes feels bad that Hanbin needed to come home in the morning after emergency surgery like that, but he understands that that kind of surgery can’t really wait. At least Hanbin is doing something he loves, and Jiwon’s heart always feels so full when he listens to Hanbin happily telling him stories about his work—even though there are a lot of terms that he needed to simplify so Jiwon can understand it better.

_“_ _…so, any questions for the APAC team? What do you think about the progress in Japan, Kim?_ _”_

Just when Jiwon is about to unmute the conference call, he could hear quick small steps coming towards him. In no time, a big blob of fur nuzzles to his feet, biting and tugging on his sweatpants demanding to be carried. So that’s exactly what Jiwon does, carrying the heavy dog to the couch so it can nuzzle to his side and find a warmer spot to sleep on.

Jiwon scratches under the fluffy dog’s chin, “Soseji, don’t make noise, okay? I am working now, we will play later.” the Pembroke Welsh corgi that is still a little bit overweight (even when they already put him on diet) barks a few times, and Jiwon likes to take that as an agreement.

He then unmutes the call, “Yeah, I think it’s nice progress, if we continue working at this pace I am positive the result can be seen very soon…”

He absentmindedly caresses Soseji’s soft fur as he continues the conference call, listening to the reports from other teams and scribbling notes when he needs to. In the first ten minutes, the dog has been quiet and sleeping peacefully on his lap, but then it begins to try biting his fingers—which means that he wants to play.

“Shush, Soseji pleaaase,” Jiwon said—has no option but to put Soseji down and give him his little toys to play with. Hanbin had been buying Soseji a lot of chewing toys, but as usual, Soseji always prefers their pink plastic ladle—so that’s what Jiwon gave him.

With the dog playing peacefully without making noise, Jiwon can continue his conference call—that gets pretty boring in the middle when it’s not his turn to speak. He begins to get bored so he opens social media just to kill time, before then he hears heavy and dragging steps towards him. In no time, a man in a big ass black hoodie and red pyjama pants drops his body just beside him on the couch, and then immediately nuzzles to his side, diving his face to the hollow of Jiwon’s neck.

Seeing Hanbin, Soseji gets so excited that he immediately left his chewing ladle to nuzzle in between Hanbin’s feet, barking excitedly. But the owner still looks very sleepy that Jiwon is sure he just continues to sleep when he rests against Jiwon.

“Hey…” Hanbin’s hand reaches to Jiwon’s right one that was on the laptop’s keyboard, he then brings it to his lap and nuzzles even closer. “…why did you wake up? Sleep more.”

“…’s cold.” He said with such a tiny voice that cracks a little. Jiwon’s heart almost melted with how cute he sounds in the morning.

“There’s a blanket in our room.”

Hanbin sighed and Jiwon can feel his breaths tickle his neck, “…you’re warmer.”

_“_ _How’s the original projection, Kim? Can you share us the machine design again?_ _”_

“Sure, give me a sec…,”

With Hanbin holding on his right hand, Jiwon can only use his left hand to search for the file in his laptop—he lets out a quiet laugh when he realizes Hanbin really had fallen asleep again, his grip on Jiwon’s hand is getting loose by the second.

It’s been more than an hour and right now they are still deep into the discussion. Seeing Hanbin had fallen back asleep, Jiwon had moved him to make him more comfortable—to sit across Jiwon’s lap, with his head on Jiwon’s left shoulder, nuzzling to his neck—and Jiwon’s left arm supporting his back. Jiwon had placed his laptop on the table, knowing that his part of the presentation has ended and all he needs to do now is listen.

Hanbin looks so tiny like this. The large black sweater that he wears is fluffy, making him looks like a little boy. He must be very tired, Jiwon thinks. If only Jiwon doesn’t have work so early in the morning, they would have stayed sleeping on the bed until the afternoon—or until they both are hungry enough to move.

Having nothing better to do, Jiwon then takes one of Hanbin’s hand and pull it closer slowly just to look at it better. There are a few small scars on Hanbin’s palm, a few on his wrists, small enough that people will not notice if they don’t look very carefully. They are the scars from him constantly digging his nails on it back then—it even drew blood sometimes.

This reminds Jiwon of their days in Ulsan. Back then when Hanbin was asleep, Jiwon would look thoroughly for parts of his body that he had scratched unconsciously, or bruises that formed without Jiwon even knew how. Late at night (almost morning, even) Jiwon would inspect on his wounds one by one, tending them very carefully so Hanbin didn’t wake up. Jiwon would wipe his arms and nails from dried blood, only for him to unconsciously scratch the same parts again the next day.

Jiwon is glad that those long nights are over—they are in a better place now, both physically and mentally. Now those fingers and nails are clean, there is no blood, no small wounds scattered here and there. Now the wounds and blood Hanbin needs to face are not his own, and he is standing on the other end as the helper, not the one being helped.

To say that Jiwon is proud of Hanbin is a big, big understatement. Jiwon thinks _the world_ of Hanbin, he admires him as someone so strong—so brave.

How much he loves the man in his embrace, although years had passed, Jiwon would never fully understand. How Hanbin’s presence alone feels like an anchor, like something that keeps Jiwon steady. Like countless blessings. Like sunrise. Like warmth that has saved him.

Jiwon wraps Hanbin’s hand with his larger one, moving his thumb to caress it slowly. He brings that hand closer and then plants a kiss on Hanbin’s inner wrist, although there’s no wound there anymore, the habit stays.

Hanbin is still out cold, and Jiwon knows from the lack of reaction he’s giving. Hanbin likes holding hands, especially with little caress like this—it makes him feel calm, Jiwon had noticed. Hanbin would always caress Jiwon’s hand back, sometimes absentmindedly, while he is half-sleeping or just casually sits while doing nothing.

Jiwon rests his face on the top of Hanbin’s head—he then inhales and fills his lungs with Hanbin’s scent. Like pine and a little bit of fresh mint—with a hint of apple. Like cold mornings. Like green.

It’s overwhelming sometimes, when he thinks about how much he loves Hanbin—yet all he did was embracing the latter to sleep. Such a simple thing, yet with all the things they have gone through this surely feels like a blessing.

_“_ _Kim, is the projection okay?_ _”_

That interrupts Jiwon’s train of thought and he hurriedly reaches out to his laptop on the table to hit the unmute button—but as Hanbin got jostled in his sleep, he groans a little bit too loudly that Jiwon needed to shush him and caress his head like he’s a little baby.

“Yeah, as far as I see, the projection is great. The calculation has been triple-checked, and has been submitted for approval as well…”

As Jiwon continues to talk, Hanbin keeps jostling because his sleep is interrupted. He had nuzzled even closer, tried to shift his position, he even now has his hands circled around Jiwon’s neck to find a more comfortable position to sleep again. Jiwon needed to tighten his hold so the latter doesn’t fall from his lap.

“…yeah, that’s all from me, now come back to you, Japan team.”

When Jiwon reached out to press the mute button again, Hanbin groans even louder—he’s really annoyed.

“Jiii!”

“…sorry, sorry baby, ssshhh you can sleep again.” Jiwon rubs Hanbin’s back to ease his anger a little—he doesn’t like his sleep to be interrupted especially in lazy and cold days like this.

Then the conference call continues without too many of his parts, leaving him feeling bored so he just rocks Hanbin’s body in his embrace back and forth. That might have looked like they are playing to their big dog, so that’s when Soseji runs towards Jiwon and crashes to his feet. Soseji is trying to reach the couch, jumping with all his might with that chubby body—he probably wants to join the hug too.

“Ey buddy,” Jiwon reached to Soseji with Hanbin still in his embrace, and hearing his name being called, Soseji barks excitedly, “…heyyy shush,” he placed his point finger in front of his lips—Soseji always understands that, “…Binnie is sleeping. Let’s not wake him up, he’s tired.”

The chubby dog pauses for a few seconds, and then he barks again once, probably telling Jiwon that he understands.

But Jiwon sighs in defeat when Soseji still tries to jump on the couch, probably wants to cuddle with the sleeping Hanbin—he always has the need to join when they are cuddling and Hanbin would always let him. He wiggles his chubby butt, looking at Jiwon with his big eyes than obviously he cannot resist.

He barks again, probably that’s how he orders Jiwon to lift him up to the couch.

And what can Jiwon do, really. In this house, Soseji comes as number one in priority, and then Hanbin second… and then himself.

“Alright, alright, but you need to be quiet.” Jiwon said, whispering.

Jiwon just knows that expression on Soseji’s face—he’s happy that he is about to get what he wants. Jiwon helped the dog to climb to the couch with a little push—but Jiwon gasped when he immediately comes to Hanbin and climbs on to his thighs and the settles on his stomach.

“Oh my god,” Jiwon tried to push Soseji a little bit because he is literally climbing on top of Hanbin—and the dog is very big and Hanbin is very tiny. Soseji always have the need to sleep either on Hanbin’s stomach or neck… and no matter how often Jiwon disapproves that, he still keeps doing it again and again. “Soseji, not on Binnie’s stomach…”

But then Soseji barks at him, now really flopping his whole body on Hanbin’s stomach, and then begin nuzzling his nose to Hanbin’s chest. Hanbin then slowly stirred awake as Soseji gives him small barks, and Jiwon just watched the man in his embrace shifts a little to accommodate the huge ball of fluff to cuddle up to him.

How unfair, Jiwon thinks. Jiwon gets annoyed groans just from moving, meanwhile Soseji literally hopped on his stomach and he gets cuddles.

Hanbin did say once that if both him and Soseji fall to the ocean he would save Soseji—he had answered that question so fast without even thinking. Then he reasoned that Jiwon can swim and Soseji cannot—Jiwon would even need to help both him and Soseji at the end.

But we all know that it’s not the answer he wants for this type of questions!

“Morning good boy…” Hanbin is scratching Soseji’s head, and the dog just laid there obediently. He loves rubs and scratches, especially on his head and under his chin. Jiwon could already see Soseji sheds fur all over Hanbin’s black hoodie, but he knows Hanbin doesn’t even care.

_“_ _Okay, the last team to present now, Kim, are you still there?_ _”_

Jiwon reaches out to his laptop again, and now Hanbin doesn’t even bother being quiet.

“Ouch!!!” Hanbin said as Jiwon jostled both him and Soseji—Jiwon then just gives him an apologetic look as he moves to unmute the call.

“Hi, yes I am here!”

_‘woof!!!’_

“Oh, sorry, that’s just my dog, please continue.”

Jiwon hits the mute button again.

“Go play with Soseji, I am done in about fifteen minutes.” He said to Hanbin who is still cuddling up to Jiwon, with Soseji in his embrace cuddling up to Hanbin.

“…but I wanna be here.”

Oh Lord. Jiwon can hear the pout in Hanbin’s words.

“Baby, I am working.”

“It’s Saturday.” He said, with his little voice—and Jiwon has no heart to say no to that.

“Just a few more minutes. Soseji cannot stay still if he’s here.” Jiwon said. Hanbin then sits upright on Jiwon’s lap (with Soseji on his own lap), and he then lifts Soseji up so the dog kinda stands up.

“…Jiwon doesn’t want us here.” He said to Soseji with a tiny voice and fake sad expression—and Jiwon can only look at the both of them in disbelief.

“Bin…”

“…you go play with your toys for a while,” Hanbin then brings the dog’s ear closer to him, “…Jiwoni will like you again later. Don’t be sad, okay?” he whispers a little too loudly, doing it on purpose so Jiwon would feel bad about not letting Soseji play with them.

Hanbin then lets the dog down to the floor and he immediately runs towards his pile of chewing toys.

Meanwhile his owner, much alike the dog, is cuddling up again to Jiwon—burying his face on Jiwons neck and sniffs him like what Soseji always does. Sometimes it scares Jiwon how Hanbin and Soseji are really alike, from the little habits of nuzzling to him, and of course the chubby butt. Oh, the chubby butt. Hanbin didn’t like the thought at first—but then he just accepted it and take it as compliment as it should be.

“…you promised we will have lazy days… no work in lazy days.” Hanbin said, his voice cracked a little, probably because he just woke up.

“Just a short conference call, Bin… Nothing much.”

“…but it’s been more than an hour!”

“It’s an important call, baby.”

Hanbin plays with Jiwon’s shirt, twisting and tugging it with his fingers. He looks so tiny like this, sitting across Jiwon’s lap, leaning on Jiwon’s chest like a little baby. Who would have thought that this tiny Hanbin is now a surgeon—badass doctor who cuts people to live.

“I am hungry,” Hanbin said like a sulky little boy.

“I will make you breakfast after this.”

“I want tuna sandwich.”

“Alright, King, tuna sandwich it is.”

Hanbin then takes Jiwon’s right hand and then hold it with his smaller one, caressing it slowly with his thumb.

“Your hands are so big,” Hanbin said, “…and rough.”

“Haha I am a machine builder, Hanbin. Of course they are rough.”

“They are not like this before you work at the rig…” he mumbled, almost to himself. It was laced with a little bit sadness, Jiwon noticed. Jiwon always knew that actually it was very hard for Hanbin to let him work faraway at the rig. Jiwon remembered how once he had gotten an accident back at the rig and he got a hairline fracture on his ulna. When he came to Seoul and Hanbin saw it, he had cried. Jiwon would never forget the look on Hanbin’s face that day—he didn’t even try to hold back his tears as he helped Jiwon with his sling.

Good things that they are over now. He no longer has to work faraway from Hanbin, and Hanbin no longer needs to be worried all the time.

Jiwon then shifted their position so he can look at Hanbin’s face better. His black hair is messy and skin a little bit paler than usual—it’s winter here, not so much sun.

Jiwon brushed Hanbin’s hair to the back, and then caresses the side of his face tenderly. Hanbin’s eyes are always so clear and sparkly—and they are now staring straight at Jiwon. Hanbin then moves his hands to cup Jiwon’s face, so Jiwon just leans towards the warmth and closes his eyes for a moment.

“Glad that those days are over.” Hanbin said then. Jiwon just smiles and nods. “…now would you kiss me a little?”

Jiwon lets out a little laugh as he moves forward and capture Hanbin’s lips in a chaste kiss at first—Hanbin’s lips are soft against his own, moving so fluid like they have known this—like this is the familiar kiss that brings back so much memories, so much feelings. Hanbin then circles his hands around Jiwon’s neck, begin to deepen the kiss as he opens his mouth to let Jiwon include tongue in this. 

Jiwon’s hand had travelled to down to Hanbin’s ass, groping it a little roughly that the latter gasps and then laughs to the kiss.

_“Okay Kim, last question for today, when will the next progress report be ready?”_

Jiwon heard that, but Hanbin was trapping him in his kiss, now his hands are hugging Jiwon closer on his neck. At this point, Hanbin is grinding on him, taking advantage of his position on top of Jiwon.

“…B-bin…”

Hanbin keeps kissing him as the people on the call mentions his name again—Jiwon needs to actually pull away a little so he can actually answer to his team’s questions.

_“Kim?”_

“Oh god Hanbin, let me—”

Hanbin didn’t let go—he instead kissed Jiwon’s jawline, down to his neck and he dares to use teeth there too. Jiwon winced as he felt a little pain when Hanbin begins biting there, but he needs to answer this last question.

He hits the unmute button but still uses his hands to support Hanbin who is latching on him—Jiwon needed to bite his lips so he doesn’t make any inappropriate sound in the call.

“…yeah? Sorry, connection is a lil bit disturbed here,” he said, matter of factly, “…the next progress report would be… I think in—”

Jiwon grits his teeth when Hanbin _grinds_ on him, just exactly above his private part.

“…Binnie…” he whispers as low as he can, giving a warning to Hanbin who apparently has done that on purpose.

Hanbin doesn’t back off with that warning—he instead, lifts Jiwon’s white shirt and insert his hand inside to reach to Jiwon’s chest while still painting hickey on Jiwon’s neck.

“…Ji, let’s do it here…”

Jiwon needs to close his eyes in order not to see Hanbin’s glazed eyes looking at him like he’s in a desperate need—like he’s hungry for this, and Jiwon wouldn’t be able to control himself seeing Hanbin like that.

Damn, he cannot even think. What was the question again?

_“Can you get back to us in two weeks, Kim?”_

“… _Hyung,_ please…”

Lord, that’s it. That’s where Jiwon lost it.

Hanbin had whispered that to Jiwon’s ear with such a heavy voice that he recognize very easily—he wants Hanbin, _damn,_ Hanbin really know his weakness.

“Yes! Yes, in two weeks, thanks!”

“… _Hyung,_ take me right here… _Please…”_

_Fuck,_ Hanbin knows what to say. Hearing that, Jiwon gets goosebumps all over.

Jiwon lets out a loud gasp when Hanbin, without warning, had inserted one of his hand into Jiwon’s sweatpants and grabs his dick.

These damn people hasn’t even say goodbye yet—they are now making little chats that aren’t even important—but still, it would be impolite to just leave the call without saying anything.

_“Okay guys, have a great weekend!”_

Jiwon heard, but Hanbin now is once again claiming his mouth, kissing with tongue. Jiwon hasn’t even said his goodbye yet when Hanbin slammed his laptop shut—

“To the hell with those people, you’re mine.”

Hanbin shifted his position so he is now sitting on Jiwon’s lap, facing him—both legs on each side of Jiwon’s thigh.

He leans forward and captures Jiwon’s lips in a deep kiss again.

“… _Hyung…”_

He whispers against Jiwon’s mouth—

—and that’s it. That’s the end of Jiwon’s self-control.

It’s sure gonna be a great weekend if it’s started with something like this.

.

.

.

[END]

.

.

.

OK lol lame

So here is the thing, I never have any pets in my whole life.

Oh, I had a pet fish once and it died because I was too afraid to touch it, so I never really change the water. RIP my first (and last) gold fish.

So, for Soseji, I have been watching corgi videos on youtube ALL WEEK… damn… those things are addicting, bruh…

OK this is so lame hahah purely self-indulgent.

As usual, try guess which year is this!!!

I gave you a sneak peek of their life in Ulsan too. Haha. Can you guess what happened? *smirk emoji*

OK yall I’ll go haha

Sawry for this disappointment haha I just want Hanbin to be loved

Bye I guess

(I know I know I will try update IWT at the soonest… also, I looove reminders! So please remind me to write it so I don’t really carry on being lazy! Lol)

Okay please gimme feedback on twitter or curiouscat!!

Byeeee (now for real)

**Author's Note:**

> i miss hanbin like i could dye


End file.
